In such a closure cap known from DE 197 53 597 A1, the twist-prevention device between the closure element and the grip element is constituted by an axial coupling bolt, which is acted upon by a spring arrangement which operates as a function of temperature.
In connection with a further closure cap known from DE 199 23 775 A1, the twist-prevention device is constituted by a strap, which is axially movable and is arranged inside the grip element and can be operated by a thermal drive in the form of an expandable material. In both these known cases it is difficult to transmit the actual heat in the container to the twist-prevention device, which can be affected by heat, without considerable temperature losses. This is difficult to obtain, not least because of the valve arrangement in the form of an overpressure or underpressure valve arranged in the path between the container interior and the twist-prevention device. This correspondingly also applies to those closure caps which, as already suggested, operate by means of a pressure-controlled twist-prevention device.